Premio de consolación
by JackySparrow
Summary: Porque a veces uno tiene que conformarse con lo que hay disponible. JacobxLeah One-shot


**El universo Twilight NO ES MIO, NI LOS PERSONAJES.**

**N/A: Antes que nada gracias por leer ^^ espero se interesen y me dejen algunos reviews, ya saben para la sanidad mental de la autora XD. Mi inspiración para esta historia surgió luego de leer varios fics bastante buenos acerca de Jacob y Leah, ciertamente ellos debieron de haber terminado juntos, creo que era algo lógico...aunque adore a Renesme, sigo pensando que Stephenie se pasó un poquito con ese detalle.  
Vale, no los entretengo más que disfruten la lectura ^^  
Por cierto es mi primer fic sobre JacobxLeah. **

**POV Leah**

-Suéltalo de una vez-

Por que la vida no es justa. Al menos no lo ha sido conmigo…  
Qué estupido es pensar en que la felicidad eterna existe, por lo menos, ahora hay alguien que comparte mi punto de vista o que al menos terminará compartiéndolo.

-¿Vas a decirlo o no?- Pregunta con tono impaciente Jacob.

Lo contemplo unos segundos, fijándome en las facciones de su rostro, en este momento crispadas por la ira. Al parecer y sin mucho esfuerzo ya lo saqué de sus casillas.

Pobre Iluso.

-Mira jake, la verdad es que ya estoy harta- empecé con un tono de voz desdeñoso, complacida observo como pone cara de enfado.

A estas alturas ya sabe a donde quiero llegar.

-No empieces Leah, te lo advierto- me amenaza con la voz cargada de ira controlada.

Lo sé porque suspiró varias veces antes de contestar.

-¿Qué me harás? ¿Golpearme? Creo que no te atreverías- le sonrío con cinismo y dejo escapar una risita burlona, gesto que sé molestará a Jacob.

Es tan fácil dañarlo, podrá lucir grande y poderoso con sus más de dos metros de altura, pero dentro de ese descomunal cuerpo hay un pequeño cachorrito que sufre por una humana, bueno si se supone que la chica Swan sigue siendo humana…

Es placentero y casi consolador saber que está pasando por la misma situación que sufro todos los días. Dañarlo es para mí casi como alcanzar la felicidad y el placer por unos pequeños segundos.

-No te golpearé, no mereces la pena-

Ese comentario me dolió. Una punzada de ira me baja por la columna, haciendo que tiemble levemente.

Complacido sonríe, exhibiendo una perfecta dentadura.

-¿Tan fácil es sacarte de quicio Lee-lee?- el tono socarrón con que habla es lo que menos noto. Mi mente se queda suspendida en la última palabra. Así que ya puede defenderse, el cachorrito ha aprendido a sacar las garras.

-Jake, ya estamos mejorando- aplaudo fuertemente, el eco resuena entre los árboles –Eso está bien, defenderse de mí es un pequeño paso para aprender a enfrentar la verdad…-

Mi tono mordaz lo hace arquear una ceja.

-¿La verdad sobre ti? ¿Al fin aceptarás que eres una tira mierda? Porque si ese es el caso, permíteme llamar a toda la manada- se pone de pie, amenazando con transformarse.

-No hay nada que decir acerca de mí jackie- sonrío con un gesto despectivo –La verdad de la que hablaba es acerca de la chica Swan-

Un relámpago de dolor le cruza los ojos oscureciéndolos de manera instántanea. He logrado mi cometido, una sensación placentera se extiende por todo mi cuerpo reconfortándome.

Aunque no puedo evitar preguntarme:  
¿Así luciré yo cuando él me provoca abriendo las heridas hechas por Sam?

Es lo más probable.

-Así está mejor…ahora estamos en la misma sintonía- avanzo unos pasos situándome frente a él –La chica Swan se convertirá en uno de ellos Jake, supéralo, volverá de su luna de miel como alguien totalmente distinta…no volverás a escuchar su corazón latir, ni tampoco la verás sonrojarse bajo cualquier comentario estúpido que hagas y mucho menos podrá acercarse a ti sin correr el riesgo de que la mates-

Sus ojos me fulminan apesar de estar inundados en dolor…espero la descarga de falsa felicidad, pero ésta no ha llegado.  
Es confuso. Su mirada tan vulnerable me hace sentir muy extraña, de a poco las ganas de herirlo van disminuyendo. Aún así sigo hablando por temor a lo que pueda experimentar luego de desquitarme con él.

-Nada será igual Jacob, ella volverá fría y letal, un retazo de lo que alguna vez fue la chica que amaste…¿Entiendes? Cuando la mires convertida en un monstruo te convencerás que has muerto por dentro, entonces podrás sentir lo que he soportado yo todo este tiempo-

Los ojos contra toda lógica y voluntad se me llenan de lágrimas.

Hiero a Jacob, no a mí misma, me recuerdo con amargura.

Y él parece leerme el pensamiento, pues me mira confuso. Una sensación espantosa me oprime el pecho y unas ganas locas de pedirle disculpas se apoderan de mí.

Ha llegado el día que he temido por mucho tiempo…siento culpabilidad.

Por primera vez ya no encuentro placer en hacerle la vida miserable a Jacob. Comienzo a asustarme y un montón de palabras salen de mi boca de manera descontrolada.

-¿Entiendes lo que te espera Jacob? ¡Estarás vacío y hueco! ¡Cansado de amar y no ser correspondido! ¡Envidiarás al asqueroso chupasangre porque él la tendrá y tú serás el chico que los mirará desde lejos, entre las sombras!-

Las piernas me fallan y segundos después mis rodillas se impactan en el suelo cubierto de follaje. Me hice daño, siento dos punzadas sobre la rodilla derecha y luego ardor, seguido del olor a sangre.

Sollozo descontroladamente. Algo nada propio de mí.  
Un montón de recuerdos y pensamientos dan vuelta a mi cabeza, haciendo díficil concentrarme y volver a la realidad.

Siento la calidez del cuerpo de Jacob muy cerca de mí, y de pronto…  
Sus brazos me rodean, sepultándome en su pecho, mi oreja pegada a su piel, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, tranquilos.

De a poco me voy relajando.  
Y dentro de mí surge un nuevo sentimiento… ¿Por qué jamás he pensado en Jacob como lo hago ahora?

Estamos en misma situación, sufre lo que yo sufro.

-Siempre serás mi tira dardos preferida Leah- su voz me toma desprevenida.

Una sonrisa débil se extiende por mi cara, conciente de que su frase encierra más de un significado.  
Somos el premio de consolación del otro…

Que estupidez.

_¿Y bien? Comentarios please, criticar para mejorar. XD_


End file.
